Thieves of the Mask
(Play this You Tube clip as you read: ) Epic music plays. The screen fades in. The camera appears to be filming the world through the eyes of the character. It's dark, but very tall obstacles can be seen, albeit barely. The ninja/spy dashes forward to one wall, then sprints over to another. '' ''They run, and jump (flip) onto a platform. Scenery is vaguely visible. The spy looks around, then continues his journey. Dashing around, he arrives at a hallway. The security cams look back, and forth and barely record a small bit of clothing passing through the view. Other cameras turn on. Tripwires illuminate. The ninja rushes around, slipping carefully through each trap, and continuing. They run to where a heavily guarded pedestal holds a valuable object. Quickly, the invisible spy launches an object far away from their position to another door. The object explodes in a smoke bomb, and a few guards around rush to do tackle the presumed intruder. He does the same thing again toward another door. More guards leave. With only two guards left, the ninja jumps over to a camera, alerts automatic laser weapons, and uses a reflective surface to divert the laser to one of the guards. It successfully relieves him of his station, leading one guard left. The spy rushes past the guards by the doors who are escorting a decoy out of the facilities, to behind the final guard. He rushes forward, jumps and lands on the guard's head. The security man is down for the count. Triumphantly, the ninja whips around, grabs the treasure, jumps backwards while doing a 180 degree spin to prepare the getaway run... and the spotlights light up on the thief, as guards grab him from either side. The nearly successful Shy Guy had been caught. Cue title screen. ---- Welcome to Geniusguy's Epic Saga spinoff! This delightful screen play is the first part in the project to create another Epic Saga spinoff. ---- Story Chapter one ''{The camera takes a slow pan around the Toy Box before focusing on the main characters. On the way there, it passes two Shy Guys in rapt attention to a set of televisions playing the newest musical hit. The TV screams "It's Shyday, Shyday. Gotta fall down on Shyday..." just before being interrupted by, "Never gonna give you up, never gonna put you down. Never gonna run away and forget you..." as the camera pans to the two starters. The one with the green robe sings as his companion whistles.} "...Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna set you high, and lose you... We've known each over, for so long. My heart's been achin', but, I'm too shy to say it! A full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of. You wouldn't get this from any other Guy...- You know" ,says the bigger-brained one to the Guy beside him. "That Astley Guy is probably one of the best singers we have, wouldn't you say?" "Sure." "But he's really just a copy of someone the humans put together. Some boy by the name of Rick..." "Something the humans had first, then we could a hold of? Unheard!" {The two chuckle together. And this sets the stage to a cutscene describing life in the Toy box} Characters Protags *Genius Guy *Dark Guy Antags Enemies Bosses Category:Spinoffs